Prelude to Dimension X
[[Datei:IDW FCBD 17 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Free Comic Book Day: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (IDW, 2017)]]Prelude to Dimension X ("Auftakt für Dimension X") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 6. März 2017 * Ausgabe: Free Comic Book Day: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW, 2017) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow, Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen und Cover: Cory Smith *'zusätzliche Zeichnungen': Mateus Santolouco, Dave Wachter, Michael Dialynas, Sophie Campbell, Damien Couceiro * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Through Red Eyes" * Nächstes Kapitel: "The Trial of Krang" #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|ErinnerungenTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello *Professor Honeycutt *Hakk-R *die Utroms (erwähnt) **Krang (in Rückblick/erwähnt) **Ma'riell (in Rückblick/erwähnt) *die Neutrinos **Dask, Kala und Zak (erwähnt) **König Zenter (erwähnt) *Leatherhead (erwähnt/in Rückblick) Handlung thumb|180px|Kanal-ParcourEines Nachts arbeiten sich Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo durch das New Yorker Abwassersystem, als plötzlich ein Laserstrahler aus einem Wandversteck im Tunnel hervorschießt und Leonardo mit einem Schuss in den Kanal befördert. Raphael folgt ihm rasch als Nächster; Michelangelo hingegen kann die beiden Laser mit Wurfstern und Greifhaken in aller Ruhe außer Gefecht setzen. Doch als er seinen Brüdern ihre Niederlage übermütig vors Gesicht hält, erscheint ein dritter Laser aus seinem Versteck und verpasst Michelangelo einen Volltreffer in den Allerwertesten. thumb|left|180px|Wiedersehen mit einem alten FreundDieses kleine Abenteuer stellt sich als ein Test des neuen Sicherheitssystem heraus, welches Donatello in den Kanalverbindungen, die ihr Versteck umgeben, eingebaut hat - und das alles mit der Hilfe von Professor Honeycutt, der nach seinem soo unglückseligen Zusammenstoß mit Leatherhead''TMNT'' #56 und "Leatherhead" #2 und #3 durch die unermüdliche Arbeit ihrer Utrom-Freunde wieder vollständig wiederhergestellt worden ist! Über ihre Diskussion mit Leatherhead kommen sie über all die Dinge, die ihnen in der letzten Zeit widerfahren sind, ins Gespräch, bis hin zur Gefangennahme von Krang und dessen Auslieferung an die Neutrinos"Attack on Technodrome" #4 für die Kriegsverbrechen, die er zu verantworten hat.Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3, und "Krang War" #1, #2, #3 und #4 In diesem Zusammehang erzählt Honeycutt auch, dass König Zenter Dask und sein Team in das All der Dimension X losgeschickt hat, um fünf wichtige Zeugen zu finden, welche in der bevorstehenden Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Krang aussagen sollen; Honeycutt selbst soll sich der Mission als Vermittler anschließen, um die Zeugen - die sich vor dem nach wie vor Krangs anhaltenden Einfluss fürchten - zur Aussage zu überreden. thumb|180px|Hakk-Rs AngriffDoch noch während Honeycutt und die Turtles dies miteinander diskustieren, schleicht sich eine Schattengestalt durch den Kanal und setzt die letzte verbliebene Lasereinheit spielend außer Gefecht. Die Turtles bemerken zwar den Ausfall des Lasers, doch ehe sie sich der Sache annehmen können, bricht auf einmal auch die Stromversorgung zusammen. Gerade als Donatello Taschenlampen zusammensucht, um sich um die Schadensanalyse zu kümmern, stellt sich der Verursacher der Störung bei ihnen ein und bringt Honeycutt in seine Gewalt: Hakk-R, ein Cyborg und berüchtigter Kopfgeldjäger aus der Dimension X! thumb|left|240px|Ein Pyrrhus-SiegDie Turtles greifen den Eindringling auf der Stelle an und können ihm Honeycutt wieder entreißen; doch Hakk-R erweist sich als extrem starker und verschlagener Gegner, dessen kybernetische Systeme - insbesondere ein Nachtsichtgerät - ihm bei seinem Kampf gegen die Turtles in der Dunkelheit einen enormen Vorteil verschaffen. Während sie Donatello anweisen, den Stromgenerator wieder in Gang zu bringen, versuchen Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael ihrem Gegner beizukommen, doch Hakk-R schafft es, Honeycutt wieder zu ergreifen, sich kybernetisch mit ihm zu verbinden und ihm Informationen aus dem elektronischen Gehirn herauszusaugen. Ehe er aber Honeycutt dann den Garaus machen kann, greift Donatello mit einer Spraydose und einem Schweißgerät, die er zu einem provisorischen Flammenwerfer kombiniert hat, ein, und Hakk-R macht sich per Teleportation umgehend aus dem Staub. thumb|180px|Back to Dimension X!Leider erweist sich der Sieg über Hakk-R letztendlich als Mißerfolg; denn mit seiner Verschmelzung mit Honeycutt hat der Kopfgeldjäger ihm die Erinnerungsdaten über die Aufenthaltsorte der fünf Kronzeugen extrahiert. Honeycutt befürchtet zu Recht, dass Hakk-R im Auftrag Krangs nun den Kronzeugen hinterherjagen und sie eliminieren wird, um Krang vor einer Verurteilung zu retten; daher beschließt er, umgehend nach Neutrino zurückzukehren und König Zenter von der drohenden Gefahr zu berichten. Die Turtles, die selbst verhindern wollen, dass Krang jemals wieder die Erde bedrohen kann, melden sich sofort freiwillig als Begleiter, und so bereiten sich die Fünf auf eine gefährliche Verfolgungsjagd in der Dimension X vor... Neudruckversionen *''The Trial of Krang'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 10, Januar 2020 Siehe auch *"Prelude to Vengeance" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW)